


Undercover

by DaisyChainz



Series: Kylux Adjacents [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux is Clan Techie, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, But they're making it work, Kylo Ren is Matt the Radar Technician, Kylux Secret Santa 2020, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Spies & Secret Agents, Tags Contain Spoilers, Techie worship, These boys are seriously emotionally stunted, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Matt and Techie are on vacation on Coruscant. They spend their days sight-seeing, and their nights exploring the feelings they inspire in each other. There is a lot more going on than it seems.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Clan Techie (Dredd)/Matt the Radar Technician
Series: Kylux Adjacents [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364965
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31
Collections: Kylux Secret Santa 2020





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LitchiPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitchiPrince/gifts).



> For my Kylux Secret Santa giftee, LitchiPrince: I hope this is everything you were wishing for!!!🎄🧡🖤🎄

Their first day on Coruscant was warm and sunny. As they descended, the window frames on the lift shifted sun and shadow over Techie's face, Matt taking in the way the light played over his pale skin. The shadows of his features deepened and lightened until the sun was completely blocked by neighboring buildings. 

Matt put his arm around Techie. "We're sight-seeing. Taking in all the history that we can. About Coruscant. And the Senate." 

Looking nervously at the lift attendant, Techie added "we're doing culture too, it's just that government is on the schedule for today." He patted the arm that Matt had slung over his shoulder with a sharp sound. 

"Mmm. That's nice. Plenty to see and do on Coruscant. Enjoy your visit." The attendant gave them a friendly, disinterested smile, and opened the lift doors for them. 

"Thanks." Techie said softly and led the way into the lobby. He looked down as Matt fumbled, then took his hand. 

They waded through the busy lobby and out into the crowded street. 

Techie couldn't help but pause, right at the cusp of the sidewalk. He blinked a few times at the hustle of the crowd; the noise of the traffic, the din of voices, many languages competing. It was chaos. 

Matt kept going, tugging his hand to get him moving again. "C'mon, I know where we should start." 

He walked as though he owned the sidewalk, straight down the middle and parting the crowd before him, like so many bantha swarming around a mountain. Techie followed, more closely than he intended. He pressed against Matt in an attempt to make some space between himself and the noisy masses. Matt held his hand more tightly. 

Suddenly, the dark street opened up into a large square, still filled to the gills with noise and life and sunlight. If anything, it was worse in the wide open space. People were relaxing and talking loudly, to each other and into comms. There were children, running loose in the open area, flocking around a giant fountain that took center stage. They laughed and threw shiny pebbles into the water, splashing each other and running around and around, until their parents called them back to their sides. 

The fountain was where Matt led them. 

They stood, looking over into the bottom, seeing the colored, shiny pebbles glistening back at them. Techie felt a spray of water shower him lightly as the slight breeze changed direction. 

He wiped his face and looked at Matt. "Why are we here?" 

Instead of answering, Matt took out his holopad. He motioned for Techie to sit on the edge of the fountain. Instead of sitting Techie balked. "I don't like having my holo taken, why would you even . . ." 

But Matt knelt and pointed behind Techie. "I can get a good picture of you, with the Senate building in the background." 

"Oh." Said Techie. And he sat. 

Matt took his time. He took holos from several different angles. He stood, he knelt, he got close, he took several steps back. Much to Techie's relief, he never once told him to smile. 

Finally, Techie said "are you done yet? I can't imagine you haven't got all the necessary angles." 

"Just a couple more." Said Matt, walking to the other side and leaning close. He reached out and grazed his fingers under Techie's chin, silently instructing him to turn his head slightly. His calloused fingertips pressed into the delicate skin under Techie's jaw, sending a little shiver up his spine. Techie could hear the holo function working on the holopad. 

"The Senate is over there." He told Matt, mumbling under his breath. 

"I know." Said Matt. "But the administrative offices are over there. And," he stood and flipped through his work, "the sun really lights up your hair from over here." He turned the screen so Techie could see it. 

Techie looked at the picture Matt had taken and didn't even recognize himself. The breeze had blown his loose hair around his face, the sun glowing red through it. The air behind him was sparkling with water droplets from the fountain, and the lighting made his skin look ethereal. 

Was this how Matt saw him? 

He glanced up at Matt's face when he said, rumbling and low, "you look beautiful, babe." 

Blushing, Techie looked away. He blinked, unseeing, into the crowd. His confused, disordered thoughts were brought to a screeching halt, as a large hand was thrust before him. "C'mon." Said Matt. "Let's hit one of the tours." As though he hadn't just tipped Techie's world on end. 

First up was the Senate building. The tour guide led them through the impressive lobby, out into the open-air courtyard that was surrounded by heavily guarded entrances. They were ushered along one side, to the only entrance they were allowed to use. 

"We're only going to get to see from an enclosed platform, we won't get close enough to really hear anything. Assuming there's anything to be heard today." Techie spoke quietly as they trailed the tour group, Matt busily taking holos of his boyfriend. Techie in front of the courtyard portico. Techie with the guarded entrances lined up behind him. Techie in front of the covered windows of the lobby, reflecting the entire courtyard back into the holopad as Matt took image after image. 

"Everyone stick together, please." The tour guide called pointedly after them. 

At the entrance Matt stopped. Looking at the tour guide he asked loudly "what kind of blasters are the guards carrying? From here they look like Kexeerian model Bex blasters. I know all about those. They're supposed to be the most powerful single-hand weapons in the known galaxy. Are there snipers? I'll bet they've got something really powerful, too." 

"I really couldn't tell you," the tour guide said in a bored tone. "Please continue up to join the rest of your tour group." 

They went through the door and everyone was ahead, inside and up a dark, inclined hallway. Techie's hand was tightly held by Matt's grip. It didn't hurt, but his hand was starting to tingle a little. When he shook his hand Matt immediately loosened his grip, but when Techie didn't let go he gently re-folded his fingers over his. 

When they reached the top, the guide herded everyone into a large lift. In the quiet box Matt said loudly, "my boyfriend knows all about how the Senate works already." 

"Oh," stuttered Techie. "Not really. I just like reading a lot. I'm sure there's plenty to learn here. And I've never actually seen any of this, you know, in person." 

The tour guide nodded absently, like they had heard all that before (as they most certainly had), and continued their speel, trying to build some anticipation before the big reveal of the cavernous Senate room. 

They seemed satisfied by the general awe, as each member of the group stepped out of the lift and onto the platform. They leaned on the railings and looked down, down, down from the very rafters of the enormous space. The platform was enclosed by a bubble of flexiplast. 

Techie had been right, even if there had been anything going on, they would have been none the wiser to what it was about. As it was, only maintenance could be seen scurrying around, making inspections and repairs. 

Matt got several holos of the space, then turned to Techie and took another. 

He turned to look behind him; there was nothing of interest. "What was that for?" 

"The lighting here really brings out your features. You look dramatic." 

Techie blinked and managed to mutter, "You're the dramatic one." Then glanced up to see Matt's smile and let him take his hand again. 

They ended up spending the whole day at the complex. They toured all the lesser buildings, learning how information and people moved freely throughout the system. 

"Seems a little too freely," remarked Techie as they walked out of the caverns that served as underground tunnels between the buildings. "I think their security could use a bit of tightening up." 

Matt beamed at him. "They need someone like you." 

Techie raised an eyebrow. "There's no one else like me." 

"I know." Matt took another holo. 

"What was that one for? You already got those buildings." 

"That one was just of you." 

One of the other couples from the tour walked out behind them, glancing at Matt holding the datapad up to Techie. They smiled knowingly. 

"That's my boyfriend," Matt called after them. 

After a whole day of praise, compliments and Matt standing over him like he was something precious to be protected, Techie felt he should have been annoyed. At the very least, ready for some time alone with his own holopad. Instead he felt an inexplicable need to have even more of Matt. Even more of those full lips, speaking his praise. That deep voice, bragging about how smart Techie was; how capable and beautiful. About how he was his. 

Techie grabbed Matt's hand. "Let's go back to the room." 

"Can we get something to eat first, I'm starving!" Since breakfast, they had only eaten street food. 

Techie pulled him, pushing his way through the crowd. "I'll order you something from the room." 

There was a pause. "Is that in the budget?" His voice was strange. 

"Tonight it is." Muttered Techie. 

While Techie had tolerated the morning lift operator, he couldn't help but have unkind thoughts about the new one on the way back up to their room. He wanted Matt to himself. Wanted Matt where he didn't have to restrain either one of them. For the first time in a long time, Techie didn't care about being civilized. He felt freed from his constraints of appearance. And besides, they were on vacation. No one would really be surprised if they let go a little. 

Of course, letting go wasn't really something he knew how to do, so they were in the hallway before Techie allowed himself to jerk Matt's hand, draw him close enough to slide his arms around his neck, press their lips together. 

Surprised and pleased, Matt went willingly. He wrapped his hands around Techie's waist, pressed his tongue into Techie's mouth. Lapped up the sounds he drew from Techie's throat. 

Matt's hands sliding lower brought Techie back to himself. He jerked away with a huff, "Let's take this back to the room." He grabbed Matt's hands off his ass and led them further down the hall to their room. 

Once the door slid shut, all pretense was dropped. Matt kissed him hungrily, pulling at his clothes, scraping his skin with his calloused hands. 

Techie didn't even flinch, Matt's rough hands sparked something in his belly, something that called for treatment less careful than he had been receiving all day; but no less intense. His rough hands spoke of being held tightly, being moved, being fucked hard. Of Techie being loud, when he usually was constrained. The thought alone made Techie moan. 

"Oh, yeah babe." Matt breathed along his ear, as he chucked his shirt into the floor and started working on his pants. "I wanna see you. All of you." 

Techie kicked off his boots, allowed Matt to pull his clothes the rest of the way off. 

He tried to start undressing Matt, but he was too busy dropping to his knees to take Techie's cock in his mouth. Letting out a wheezing exhale, Techie gripped Matt's shoulders, avoiding pulling his hair, and shuddered as Matt worked his mouth and tongue over him, until he was hitting the back of his throat. 

It wasn't long until, overwhelmed by the stimulation, by everything, Techie was coming hard. His vision blacked out, and if Matt's hands hadn't been wrapped tightly around him, he wouldn't have stayed standing. 

Before his brain even came back online, Matt was standing and taking Techie with him. His hands pulled his thighs until Techie's legs were steadied around his waist, and he carried him through into the bedroom. 

Matt laid him gently, almost reverently on the bed. In his euphoric state, Techie could only lay back and watch him as he fussed, making certain Techie was comfortable. He checked the blankets weren't bunched up under him anywhere, and he retrieved the best pillow to place under his hips. Matt's face was intent, his eyebrows drawn together. Techie couldn't help but trace the line of his jaw with his eyes, the smattering of moles laid over his skin. In the fading daylight he was . . . Techie didn't really want to say beautiful. But in truth, he was. 

Matt produced the lube, and went about carefully and thoroughly preparing Techie to take him. Techie watched through a haze, Matt so attentive to his every flinch and moan, working his way up to three of his thick fingers. By the time he was done, Techie was almost ready to go again himself. He laid back and exhaled noisily as Matt pulled his fingers out, then let out a tiny sound as Matt wrapped his hand around his half-hard cock and gave him a few strokes. 

"Are you ready for me?" 

"I couldn't be more ready. As you well know." Breathed out Techie. Matt smiled. 

Even though Matt was breathing hard, and his cock was already leaking when he pulled down his pants, he still continued to take his time. Normally he was a flurry of activity, hurrying on from one half-finished thing to another. But now he pressed in slowly, propping himself on his elbows and watching every expression and catching every breath Techie exhaled. Every few breaths he was kissing him deeply, his huge hand wrapped around the back of Techie's skull. He gave Techie his complete attention, and it made him dizzy. 

By the time he was bottomed out, Techie was definitely ready to go again, his whole pelvis tingling from over-stimulation and Matt brushing his prostate. 

Instead of immediately thrusting, Matt dropped his head and ran his lips along the length of Techie's throat. He licked, then moaned like he was tasting a rare delicacy, and Techie felt a strange shudder run through him. Matt kissed across his throat and ran his lips up the other side as well. Almost as if he were . . . Almost as if he were worshiping Techie. 

Techie reflexively wrapped himself around Matt more tightly. "Please." He whispered. "Please move." 

Immediately, Matt complied. He moved, but it was slow, careful. He worked himself into a regular rhythm, but he was unhurried and still watched Techie's every reaction. 

It wasn't until Techie was nearly beside himself, clutching at Matt, moaning and begging, that Matt finally sped his pace. Finally dropped his head until his forehead was resting against Techie's, and they were breathing the same air. 

Techie felt as though they were almost one, moving together, feeling together. They came, together for the first time, both crying out and shaking. Holding each other tightly. They both released a long breath at the same time, their tightly coiled muscles letting go, together. 

They spent a few, long moments catching their breath, Matt nuzzling his cheek. Then he said "I'm gonna get you something to clean up with. Now can we order that food?" 

*** ** 

They continued on for several days in a similar fashion. They would leave their lodgings first thing every morning, and spend the whole day sightseeing. They took tours around the city that pointed out buildings that the Senators lived in, the Chancellor's favorite holo-house, the schools for the children of the powerful and political. 

Everywhere they went Matt took holos. Techie looking at a restaurant favored by the Dughlashi Delegation. Techie standing beside the gates of the Lothal ambassador's house; looking nervously at the guards and high-tech keypad. Techie in front of the memorial statue erected for those lost during the siege of Coruscant, flanked on three sides by the housing for the skilled workers of the Senate building. 

And all day long Matt would tell total strangers how smart Techie was, how brilliant Techie was, how this amazing man was his boyfriend. He would look at Techie through his ridiculous glasses, and he couldn't help but melt at that liquid gaze. The crooked set of his jaw and the scattering of moles framed those brown eyes as he took Techie in, and that rumbling voice told all of Coruscant he was doing it. 

Techie should have been embarrassed at the display. He should have been mortified at being made the center of attention. It was bad enough Matt whispered those awful platitudes into his ear, but to announce them to everyone? Total strangers? Techie should have been ashamed for them both. 

And yet. He couldn't bring himself to be. He basked in Matt's words, drenched in them the same way he was drenched in the sun that first day at the fountain. Luminous. Glowing. Made into what Matt thought he already was. 

It was ridiculous. They were on vacation. It was all fake. As soon as they went back, things would be just as they had always been. 

In some ways, that knowledge made it worse. Techie became desperate for the praise, the attention, for someone to seem to actually believe he was any of those things. 

Just as every day was the same, so was every night. As soon as they got back to their room Techie would do to Matt all the things his words had inspired him to want to do, all day long. He knew it was a desperate attempt to make the illusion last, to drain every drop of it dry. But he couldn't bear to leave one shred of it behind so, by the stars, he was taking it all. 

*** ** 

The guide at the Imperial Palace had no patience for those who called it that. Palpatine had renamed the Republic House the Imperial Palace, and had renovated it extensively. Palpatine was dead, and the Yuuzhang Vong had razed the majority of the additions. As far as the guide was concerned, the name had reverted to the original Republic House. They spent the majority of the tour correcting anyone that dared call it otherwise. Techie had to admire their unfailing tenacity in the face of continual defiance. It was incorrect, but commendable. 

"The Republic House has returned to its original use, as a meeting and planning space for the Senators, the advisors, and special delegations." They were being led through empty meeting rooms; Techie suspected them to be ones that were rarely used, and far away from those that actually were. He was even more suspicious when the guide didn't stop Matt from taking holos of literally everything; Techie still front and center of every single one. He had thought about taking away the datapad, perhaps taking a few shots with Matt instead; but when he hinted at it Matt had pouted so outrageously he had relented. But only because it was practical not to throw Matt into one of his fits of temper. No other reason. 

"I heard that the Imperial Palace had all kinds of secret chambers and back entrances." Matt stated loudly from the back of the tour. 

Without blinking the tour guide said, "Republic House. Yes, I'm certain that the Emperor had built in as many safeties and escape routes as possible. He was known to be paranoid." 

"Or just really careful." Suggested Matt. Techie smiled to himself. 

"However," they continued loudly, addressing the whole crowd, "all of that was destroyed during the invasion. Nothing remains of the renovations, and everything has been returned to its original design." 

Techie doubted that very much. "It would have been extremely convenient if all of Palpatine's additions were destroyed by the Yuuzhang Vong." He looked meaningfully at Matt, and they followed the group to the next room. 

There was an older Yashtom woman standing near them, who had been very seriously following everything the guide had said; to the point of making little notes in her guidebook. She looked down her curly blue nose at them and whispered loudly, and in a tone not to be argued with, "I think the guide would know." 

To absolutely no surprise to Techie, Matt argued with her. 

"The guides are only going to tell us what they think we should hear." 

"The guides?" Snorted the woman, the tip of her nose quivering. "What possible reason would they have to mislead us?" 

Matt snorted back, and Techie felt his chest get tight. It only took a moment to realize the tense feeling was Not anxiety. "They only know what they're told to say." He leaned over the woman, watching her ear stalks tremble. "Coruscant still has plenty of secrets. Trust me." 

She gave him a hard once-over, then glanced at Techie. With a 'harumph', she turned to walk to the other side of the tour group. 

Watching her go, Matt reached out and tugged Techie closer with an arm around his shoulder. "Just ask my boyfriend. He knows!" 

As soon as they were done with the Imperial Palace tour, Techie cut the day short and dragged Matt back to their rooms. 

"But it's our last day!" Protested Matt, as they climbed into the lift. Techie completely ignored the attendant. 

"Exactly." Techie responded. He gave Matt a long look, which must have finally gotten his point across because, after that he shut up. 

It was their last night. Their last night. Techie grabbed a hold of it with both hands, determined to take enough to last him a long, long time. 

*** ** 

Techie opened his eyes, waking out of a dead sleep. The morning sun came in softly through the thick curtains, muted but warm. He stretched luxuriously and rolled over towards Matt, intent on snuggling up to his warmth and dozing for a few more minutes. But Matt was already awake. He was laying on his side, watching Techie. 

"What are you looking at?" Techie asked, reflexively. 

"You." Rumbled Matt in a thick voice. 

"You were watching me sleep?" 

"I was counting your breaths. Every one is taking us closer to the end. Of this." 

Techie rolled against him, taking his face between his hands. "Stop that. We're not done yet." He kissed him. "Not yet." He mumbled and kept kissing him as Matt wrapped his arms around him and laid him on his back. 

They made love; Matt pressing him into the mattress, slowly and firmly. Techie arched up against him, arms and legs holding onto him tightly. 

Matt rolled them over when Techie pushed on his shoulder, pulling Techie on top. He ran his long fingers over Matt's broad chest, feeling every inch of muscle, drawing his hands over every scar. He too took his time, rising and falling slowly over Matt, his thighs burning with the effort. He tried to make it last, but once Matt wrapped a hand around his cock he couldn't hold back any longer. Matt came soon after, and Techie watched his face breathlessly. How it tensed and scrunched as his body shook, as he filled Techie up. Then how it relaxed as he let out a long breath, looking so peaceful and satisfied. 

He laid with his cheek on Matt's chest for a long time. He listened to the heart beating beneath his ear, watched the room rise and fall with the motion of Matt's every breath. 

Finally they had to get up; they still had to pack and get back to their ship. They couldn't put it off any longer. They didn't speak another word, but Matt held Techie's hand all the way back to the hangar. 

*** ** 

Matt got them into hyperspace, then stood watching Techie as he disappeared into the 'fresher. His attention then wandered, but he was still standing there when the door reopened. His head snapped up at the movement of the door. 

"Oh." He said, disappointed. "Are we doing that already?" 

"There doesn't seem much point in continuing the charade. It's not as though anyone can see us now." General Hux said, standing in the doorway with his bag over his shoulder. 

Matt reached up and pulled his hair. The blond wig gave way and Kylo Ren sighed heavily. "No, I suppose not." He took the glasses off and went to change as well. 

When he came back out, Hux was sitting primly on one of the lounges, datapad in hand. 

"Do you think we got anything useful?" He asked, as Hux flipped through the large collecting of holos. 

"Of course we did. This is all important knowledge to have of Coruscant." 

Ren threw himself down on the opposite lounge, lolling like a bored teen. "It all just seemed so, so superficial. Anything you can learn without even trying can hardly be important." 

"It's not as though a First Order Delegation can just show up and ask for a tour, Ren. Although, what we got was a testament to how lax their security is. We have the layout of many sections of several important buildings." He turned the pad so Ren could see. "Where the guards are, where the security cams are, what kind of weaponry, what kind of locking mechanisms." He flipped through several indulgent closeups of his own face quickly. Those would not be part of the official file, but he had already saved copies onto his personal drives. "Where the Senators spend their free time. Where their Children are." He peered across at Ren. "We were simply laying the groundwork. Now we know where to place spies; they're the ones that will do the deeper dive and be in a position to get even more information. This was important work, Ren." 

Ren stared back at him, eyes dark. For a moment Matt was staring at him again. Hux looked away, spoke quickly; the first thing he could think of to distract them both. "the Yuuzhang Vong tore themselves apart and inevitably fell because they were internally-competing war lords, and not a cohesive unit. That division is also inherently part of the New Republic, as they refuse to assimilate the planets that are under them. They are very different, but have fundamentally the same weaknesses. The First Order is a cohesive fighting machine, and that is why we're going to dominate." 

They spent the rest of the trip sitting quietly, until Ren got up to prepare for their arrival. 

Hux watched him go and couldn't help ruminating on how they'd been using each other for stress relief for several years. It was good, but had never been so . . . Intimate. He had wanted to remain Matt and Techie until the last minute, until they were back on the Finalizer and didn't have a choice. But he couldn't. Couldn't ask Ren for that, couldn't show his weakness, his want. Hux couldn't quite admit to himself that he would miss it; but he still knew, he already was. 

Hux needed to stay in character, so to speak. But he had an idea. As they waited for the ramp to descend, he turned stiffly to Ren. "I suppose it's just a well that I can't stand Matt." 

"What? Matt treats Techie like a prince!" 

"He's a lout. " 

Hux stole a look at Ren. A small smile was playing over his face. 

The way Matt and Techie were? It Wasn't Kylo Ren, and certainly not General Hux. But Hux was a Problem Solver, so before he disembarked he looked at Kylo Ren again. "We can discuss it further in my quarters, tomorrow after shift. Bring the Matt costume." And walked away to join his waiting lieutenants. 

Ren smiled knowingly and patted his bag where the wig and glasses were tucked.

**Author's Note:**

> The Yuuzhang Vong war, and destruction of Coruscant is probably not canon. I believe everything I read on Wookiepedia 😅


End file.
